


Goodies

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Molly, Awesome Molly Hooper, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly is a Good Parent, Outsmarted Sherlock, POV Original Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is a Good Parent, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It’s Eloisa Holmes’s birthday coming up on Halloween and her mum always plans the best birthday parties, and this year is no exception, Eloisa realizes as a surprise goodie for the goodie bag shows up from the States.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisherz365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/gifts).



> So this fic was inspired by a post that **daisherz365** made on Tumblr about the Cheetos "Bag Of Bones" bags and how Molly would totally include those in goodie bags, and then I found out Cheetos aren't sold in the UK (you have to order them on Amazon or buy them in the World Foods aisle at Tesco or certain other stores) so this story came about. It was written for both the **Halloweenlock** and **Halloween at 221B** challenges on Tumblr as well, so I'm glad I got something in for them!

Eloisa Marie Holmes had, in her opinion, the great treat of being born on Halloween. It wasn’t that big of a deal in the UK, but her mum had always made a big deal of her birthday by having a costume party since it gave her friends a chance to dress up even if their parents didn’t approve of them going trick or treating, and her mum gave out the _best_ goodie bags in the whole universe. They weren’t itty bitty things, they were almost the size of whole bags that you’d get it you spent the whole night going round door to door ringing for treats.

And the selection! Her mum called in favours from all over and there was candy and treats from all sorts of places, some of it not even from the United Kingdom. It made her quite a popular girl round the holiday, and people always asked for an invitation to her party. And she was nice and tried to invite as many people as she could. Her mum always said the more the merrier. Her dad would grunt and say “The cost, Molly,” but her mum would kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear and tousle his greying dark curls and he’d change his tune. She had that way with him.

This year her mum had gotten a rather big package from New York City and brought it into the flat to open. Her dad was in the kitchen working on an experiment to do with ash and he eyed it with curiosity. “Anything for me?” he asked.

“No, Sherlock,” she said, a wide smile on her face. “The finishing touch on the goodie bags for Eloisa’s birthday party. This time, hopefully, with a special treat for the older children.”

That perked up Eloisa’s interest. She was going to be thirteen this year, and she’d invited some older children and some younger children and she wasn’t sure how they’d all mix. Her mum had assured her it’d still be a fun Halloween-slash-birthday party, just like all the rest. Just because she was getting older didn’t mean it would stop being fun. The young ones would be entertained, but the older ones would have their fun, too. She trusted her mum. She drifted over to the table in the sitting room where her mum was cutting open the package. “What are they, Mum?” she asked.

“Bag of Bones Cheetos,” her mum said with a triumphant smile as she opened the bag and pulled out a little orange and purple bag with a cheetah on it wearing sunglasses. “I had the regular versions when I went to the States, and they weren’t bad. Not good as Wotsits, but still. But one of my colleagues there told me around Halloween they put out a special version of bone shaped ones and she’d send me a few cases of the plain and the Flamin’ Hot ones for your party if she could find them early enough, and this year she was able to.”

Her dad scoffed. “‘Flamin’ Hot?’ Are they serious?”

Eloisa could see a twinkle in her mother’s eye. “Well, Sherlock, you _are_ the scientist. Perhaps you should run the experiment. Would you like to try a bag?”

He looked away from his experiment towards them and nodded. “Bring one here.” Her mum smirked and pulled out the case of regular Cheetos until she got to a case of Flamin’ Hot ones. Then she opened the case and handed a bag to Eloisa, who quickly ran it over to her father. He stripped off the gloves he had been wearing for his experiment and then opened the bag and peered into it. “They’re shaped like skeletal parts,” he remarked.

“Hence the ‘Bag of Bones Cheetos’ moniker,” her mum said.

He picked one out of the bag, shaped like a skull, and popped it into his mouth, chewing it. He looked at his fingers in distaste. “They leave a residue on your fingers.”

“All part of the fun,” Eloisa said.

He was going to say more before his eyes widened. “Water!” he said.

Her mum smirked as Eloisa went to get her father a glass of water. “Spicy, I take it?” she asked.

Her dad didn’t answer, instead drinking the water that Eloisa brought him. When he was done he shut his eye. “Yes,” he said evenly. “It was an...unexpected...kick.”

“ _Definitely_ putting them in the black bags, then,” her mum said. “Those will be the ‘take at your own risk’ bags. Fortunately. I have three cases of regular Cheetos and only one of the Flamin’ Hot.” She paused. “Well, one case, minus one bag.”

“One bag that’s promptly going in the rubbish bin,” her father grumbled.

“I’ll finish it!” Eloisa said, rushing to take it.

“Your taste buds are far too delicate,” her father said.

“I eat wasabi,” she countered.

He looked at her, then sent a mild glare towards her mother, who negligently raised her shoulders, and then looked back at his daughter and then sighed. “Children grow too fast,” he said, handing her the bag.

“Just think, she’ll be a teenager this year,” her mum said with a smile. “Soon she’ll be able to date.”

“Perish the thought,” her father said. “Next you’ll be telling me vampires are real and mummies have actually come to life.”

“You never know,” her mum said with a laugh. She came over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek and tousled his curls. “It won’t be so bad, Sherlock. Soon she’ll be in uni and we’ll have the flat to ourselves again.”

“Promises, promises, Molly,” he murmured before kissing the top of her head. “Now, I have an experiment to get back to and you both have Halloween goodie bags to make ready, don’t you? And party preparations to finish, and costumes to make ready?”

“Yes, Dad,” Eloisa said, giving him a grin. She ran over and hugged both her parents quickly before heading back to the sitting room, munching on the Cheetos. This party was going to be the best, she decided. The absolute best. Thirteen was going to be her year...


End file.
